A rolling device includes an inner member that has a raceway face formed on an outer face and an outer member that has a raceway face facing the raceway face of the inner member and is disposed at the outside of the inner member. A plurality of rolling elements are interposed between the inner member and the outer member and thus the outer member is movable relatively to the inner member. A basic configuration of such a rolling device is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1 below and the like. Patent Literature 1 below discloses a configuration in which a movement block serving as an inner member is movable along a guide rail serving as an outer member fixed to a fixing portion.
Since the rolling device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 below has a plurality of rolling elements interposed between the inner member and the outer member, a quick movement can be obtained. Accordingly, the rolling device is used in various fields of a robot, a machine tool, a medical instrument, and aircraft equipment. Then, a decrease in weight of the rolling device is attempted in order to use the rolling device in various fields. In recent years, as a countermeasure for decreasing the weight of the rolling device, the rolling device is cut to realize thinning and a decrease in thickness of the rolling device or perforating. Further, as a material forming the rolling device, for example, a titanium material is used.